La Muerte de Sucrette
by Yoatzin
Summary: Tragedia una muerte, se muere sucrette ¿Como reacciona los chico? Aquí mi version tres capítulos de cada versión, No me maten se que lloraran,
1. Versión Castiel

No me maten por la tristeza por esto, les dejo leer, dedicado para zuzuckiyovanna que me esta amenazando con un cuchillo aquí la conozco en persona es buena pero psicópata, no la hagan enojar,

Pd: tratela bien por que fuimos a los chiles y se acabaron estamos encabronadas

~La muerte de sucrette~

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~

~ Versión de Castiel ~

Por que ella, y yo no, hoy es el peor día de mi maldita vida, están enterrando a la chica de mi corazón, ese debería ser yo, yo era quien debería estar muerto y no ella, fui al cementerio ver como le daban el ultimo adiós a mi bella sucrette, me mantuve lejos de las personas ahí presentes,

Se encontraba todos los del instituto, estaba Iris, Violeta, Kim, Melody, Rosalya, Lysandro, Armin, Alexy, Kentin y hasta Nathaniel, todos llorando por ella, yo no quería que me vieran llorar, vi como su tía lloraba desconsoladamente, haciéndome recordar como mierda paso esto,

~Flash Back~

-!Ya Debrah deja de mentir! ¡Ya se la verdad!- dije empujando a la chica castaña fuera del instituto,

-¡Gatito por favor, no le creas a esa mocosa- decía la chica con llanto fingido no le pude creer mas,

-¡Pues que crees yo también jugué contigo y acabo de arruinar tu carrera!- dije con una sonrisa de triunfo,

En ese momento Debrah lloro pero de coraje, pero voltio y vi un nuevo rostro en ella era de una psicópata asesina, de su pantalón saco un revólver, me apunto com ella,

-Maldito imbécil nadie se puede burlar de mi- me veía con odio puro -Te vas a morir estupido- y acciono el arma en es mismo instante pensé que moriría,

-¡Castiel cuidado!- en eso sucrette se pone en medio, recibiendo ella el impacto en el pecho, cayo de rodillas la sangre no se hizo esperar empezó a brotar de el hueco donde estaba la bala, hasta de su boca empezó escurrir un hilo de sangre, se empezó hacer un charco de sangre en la acera,

-¡No!- fue lo primero que dije, vi como Debrah corría pero no quise detenerla me quede con Sucrette mirando aterrado la sangre que brotaba era demasiada mucha sangre, trate hacer presión en su pecho para evitar que saliera mas sangre, empeze a pedir ayuda-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!- la observe asustado y enojado- ¡Tonta! ¿¡por que te metiste!?- ella solo sonrió y me miro,

-P...por que- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, -Te ...te amo- dio su último suspiro y cerro los ojos, dejando caer su mano, ella me ama igual que yo a ella pero la estaba perdiendo,

-¡No, yo también te amo!, pero no te vayas, por favor quedate- abrace su cuerpo, pero mis suplicas fueron en vano, sentí mis ojos nublarse por un llanto de dolor, ella murió en mis brazos,

En es instante salieron todos los chico y chicas quedaron impactados por tanta sangre, llamaron a la ambulancia pero ya era inutil ella murió, ¡POR MI CULPA!

~ Fin del Flash Back ~

Espere que todos se fueran, cuando sucedió me acerque a su tumba, todos dejaron flores en su tumba, sabia que Nathaniel, Lysandro, Armin y Kentin estaban enamorados de ella,

Cuando vi su nombre escrito en esa lapida me derrumbe, quede arrodillado abrazo la lapida, mis ojos se empiezan a nublar, empeze a llorar, no quería creerlo ella orita estaría conmigo, el duro y malo Castiel desapareció,

-¡Tonta! ¡Eres una tonta!- grite con coraje aun abrazado a su lapida con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas,- ¡Hubiera preferido morir yo, así tu aun estuvieras viva!- solté la lapida y me quede fijamente observando el nombre de la lapida,

Esta decía "Sucrette amada por todos, familia y amigos Descanse en Paz" y mas abajo decía las fechas de nacimiento y muerte, ella era joven llena de vida apenas tenia 16 años murió en plena juventud, por mi culpa, aunque yo no hubiera muerto me estaba muriendo,

-¿¡De que sirve estar vivo,!? Si no te tengo conmigo- en ese preciso momento empezó a llover, era como si el clima sintiera mis sentimientos, pero no me importo,

En ese instante sentí como una culpa ocupo mis sentimientos, cuando ella estaba viva, me había enamorado de ella, pero nunca le dije, jamas tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, solo cuando ella dio su ultimo suspiro, le dije que le amaba, que estupido fui, estaba a punto de irme y volví ver su tumba saque una rosa roja y la coloque en ella,

-Perdoname, perdoname- dije en susurros-Por se un idiota y no decirte lo que sentía por ti, fui...fui un imbécil, perdoname- no dejaba de llorar volví abrazar su lapida, cerré los ojos,en ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro,

-Cast no hay nada que perdonar, - escuche su voz era ella, pero como era posible, me gire y la vi era ella - Cast no te tienes que torturar,- era ella se vía transparente opaca era un fantasma, quise abrazarla pero, - No si me tocas voy a desaparecer, desde hoy te cuidare pero esta es la penúltima vez que me veras, me veras cuando llegue tu tiempo, te amo mucho Castiel, pero vive tu vida, por favor- al decir eso desapareció,

-¡Espera! no te vayas, yo también te amo,- dije en ese momento, desperté me quede dormido en su tumba -Todo ...todo fue un sueño- me levante de la tumba, deje la rosa en ella, -Adiós mi vida,-

Desde entonces todas las tardes después del instituto iba al cementerio, a llevarle cosas que le gustaban de comida, cuando ocupaba tranquilidad iba con ella y platicaba, aun así sentía su presencia de curiosidad que tanto la identificaba,

Hola perdona por esta historia tan trágica es que el drama y la tragedia es mi especialidad ojala les gustara mi historia bye zuzuckiyovanna y yoatzinytzununi las dos trabajando juntas


	2. Versión Nathaniel

~La muerte de sucrette~

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~

Hay no puedo dejar de llorar se me hizo demasiado triste, no esperen estoy mala de gripe por eso lloro .U.

~ versión de Nathaniel ~

Me niego a creer que ella tan joven, tan hermosa, inteligente, siempre ayudando a las personas, se...se allá muerto, ella era perfecta, mi bella sucrette, yo la amaba demasiado y ella me amaba a mi,

Hoy me encuentro en el cementerio, esta es la ultima vez que la veré, ya no veré su sonrisa y jamas la volveré a ver, hoy se me destroza el alma, trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo siento como mis lágrimas brotan al verla en esa caja,

Ver a todas las chicas llorar por su amiga muerta, a su tía llorar desconsoladamente y a los chicos aguantarse de no llorar estaba Lysandro, Kentin, Armin, Alexy y a lo lejos veo a Castiel con la cabeza agachada, sabía que todos ellos estaban enamorados de ella pero ella me eligió a mi que grave error,

~ Flash Back ~

Era el día mas feliz de mi vida, ya había pasado un mes que me había echo novia a mi hermosa sucrette, era feliz ya se le habían declarado varios chicos hasta rechazo a Lys, ella solo me quería a mi,

-Hola Nath- dijo mi sucrette mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-Hola Su- dije sonrojado -Te vez mas hermosa hoy- mientras la abrazaba,

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- claro que lo sabia no podría olvidarlo,

-Eh no que día es hoy- dije en broma, vi como sonría

-Eres muy malo en tus bromas, se que no se te olvidaría- ella me conocía bien,

En ese instante nos detuvimos, entramos a la sala de delegados, hubiera preferido llevarla a otro lado, nos encontramos a Melody con un puñal en la mano viéndonos con rencor a ambos,

-Hay Nath, yo no se como te distes cuenta que yo te amaba- me miro y después cambio su mirada a mi sucrette -Pero te hubieras dando cuenta si esta nunca hubiera venido desde un principio- miraba como sostenía el puñal con fuerza hasta le temblaba la mano,

-Melody calmante, no hagas algo que te puedas lamentar después,- Sucrette trataba de tranquilizarla pero ella grito,

-¡PUEDES CALLARTE ESTÚPIDA, SI NATH NO ES MIO, NO SERA DE NADIE!- fue entonces que se dirigió hacia mi con el puñal iba a matarme,

Pero Sucrette intento quitarle el puñal, ella dos se estaba forzando, yo intente separarlas pero Melody me lanzo con un fuerza brutal, me iba a clavar el puñal pero cuando estaba punto de hacerlo, Sucrette tomo su brazo haciéndola girar hacia ella causando que Melody le clavara el puñal en el pecho,

Melody al ver como colapsaba Sucrette huyo despavorida, pero no llego lejos pues la detuvieron Lysandro y Castiel al entrar a la sala de delegados venia por sus justificantes de ausencias, pero quedaron en shock al ver a Sucrette en un charco de sangre, yo estaba en un trance mi única reacción fue abrazar su cuerpo,

-¿¡Que demonios paso!?- pregunto Castiel con el seño fruncido mientras sostenía a Melody del brazo fuertemente casi queriendo romperla, mientras con el otro sostenía a Lysandro para evitar que matara a la castaña,

-¡Sueltame Castiel, ella es una asesina no merece vivir- nunca vio a eso dos chico tan furioso en especial a Lysandro, sabia muy bien que ellos también la amaban, yo solo me levante todavía abrazando su cuerpo y escuche un pequeño susurro de ella

-Te amo mucho Nath- cuando lo dijo dejo de respirar, yo solo la abrazaba, lloraba repitiéndole que yo también la amaba y que no me dejara,

-Por favor Su no me dejes, por favor- dije con lágrimas en mi ojos al ver que ya no respiraba, yo también quería morir,

~Fin del Flash Back ~

Todos se fueron, excepto Castiel y Lys se quedaron viendo la tumba se fueron, me acerque a su tumba los chicos le dejaron muchas flores, yo me senté recargandome a la lapida de ella,

-Hay Su ¿Por que tu?- voltea al cielo mis ojos se empezaron a nublar -Hubiera preferido, que no fueras mi novia, así no te hubiera ido,- empeze a sentir mas lágrimas en mis mejillas -Preferiría verte feliz con alguien mas,- empeze a gritar,

-¡ASÍ ESTARÍAS VIVA!- empeze a llorar mas fuerte -¡TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA! ¡PERDONAME!-

En ese momento cerré mis ojos, seguí repitiendo que me perdonara y que todo era mi culpa, cuando sentí alguien abrazandome con mucha fuerza, subí mi mirada y quede en shock, era... Ella, se vía trasparente pero deslumbraba un brillo celestial,

-Nath, no es tu culpa, así estaba marcado el destino, no sufras amor mio,- era ella me levante iba abrazarla -Espera si me tocas me iré, así que solo te diré vive la vida, tienes que disfrutarla por eso te salve y lo seguiré haciendo,- me dijo eso y se acerco a mi me beso en los labios, yo solo la abrazó y empieza a desvanecerse, -Te amo Nath- dijo al ultimo después de desaparecer,

-Yo también mi vida- dije todavía sintiendo su calor conmigo, en ese instante, una persona me despertó, ¿Eso fue un sueño?

-Nathaniel, debemos irnos, va empezar a llover,- dijo Castiel con seriedad junto a Lysandro, habían regresado por mi,

-Esta bien, vamos- me levante mire su tumba, sonreí y solo susurré -Adiós Amor mio-

Desde entonces se me hizo costumbre venir al cementerio todos los días, venia platicar con ella, le traía flores de muchos colores a su tumba, y siempre sentía su calor junto a mi y su presencia en mi corazón,

Ojala les allá gustado, a mi parecer a mi casi no me gusto como puse la tragedia pero por eso me gusta que me critiquen, para la otra sigue Lys,

Gracias a los reviews A dian.2216wolf, Llama de Fuego, Miyuki Whitehold, isa96magica y a Zuzu Liin. Se los agradezco de corazón

A una pregunta quieren que haga la versión de Kentin Y Armin?

Nos leemos luego, bye


	3. Versión Lysandro

~ La Muerte de Sucrette ~

Perdoname, este si me hizo llorar, la verdad, creo que este fue el mas difícil al escribirlo y el mas triste, *se suena con un pañuelo * les dejo que lean,

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~

~ versión de Lysandro ~

Camino entre el cementerio, un aroma de flores impregna el lugar, el día se ve sombrío la naturaleza nos da entender lo triste que esta mi desolada y adolorida alma, sigo mi recorrido hasta llegar donde esta un grupo de personas, en ese grupo de personas se encuentran varios conocidos para mi, todos rodeando un ataúd donde se encontraba el frío cuerpo de mi Musa, una dama que me llenaba de inspiración con su belleza y personalidad, mi princesa, mi dulce Sucrette,

De mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas, había derramado todas en la noche anterior donde perdí a mi corazón de angel, mi alma estaba vacía, nunca pensé que una persona obsesionada podría llegar hacer una barbaridad a otras personas, lo peor fue que la que sufrió las consecuencias fue mi hermosa damisela y no yo, ella murió por mi culpa, si yo tan solo pudiera haber cambiado esa noche, esa cruel noche, ella todavía estuviera llenándome de alegría mi vida,

~ Flash Back ~

Era un día perfecto el sol salio de maravillas, en el instituto todo tranquilo Castiel ya casi no peleaba con Nathaniel por petición de la bella Sucrette, yo sabia bien que ellos les gustaba ella, pero como no les iba gustar ella era una doncella muy hermosa llena de alegría y vida, siempre ayudaba a las otras personas, recuerdo cuando ayudo a mi hermano y a Rosalya a reconciliarse, desde es entonces supe que también me gustaba ella, ese día me pidió que me quedara con ella en el instituto por que saldría un poco tarde y no quería irse sola, yo como buen caballero acepte, me dio la oportunidad perfecta para decirles mis sentimientos hacia ella,

La espere un poco, lo curioso que desde que llego ella nunca se me olvidaba las cosas, aceptó mi libreta que la perdía siempre pero mi bella Su siempre la encontraba, cuando salio no pude evitar sonreí un poco ella siempre llenaba mi vida de su alegría,

-Gracias Lys por acompañarme es muy gentil de tu parte- ella siempre me regalaba un sonrisa encantadora,

-No hay de que, es un placer estar con usted- íbamos caminando y la noche se manifestó yo la acompañe hasta que escuchamos uno paso detrás de nosotros, pensé que eran unos vándalos que nos querían robar el dinero, hubiera preferido que eso hubiera ocurrido,

-Lys, ¿escuchaste eso paso también?,- dijo ella susurrando sin voltear atrás,

-Si, los escuche- conteste también susurrándole - No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí- tome su mano para atraerla hacia mi,

-Confío en ti,- ella me abrazo y vio hacia al parque que nos quedaba cerca -Vamos por ahí, así mas pronto llegamos a mi casa- entonces nos dirigimos allá pero los pasos no se dejaron de escuchar, nos estaban siguiendo, aceleramos un poco mas el paso cuando derrepente escuchamos una voz,

-Querida Sucrette, que suerte tienes, por que me quitas lo que es mio- era Nina ella era la que nos seguía, pero no se veía como siempre como la niña adorable y tierna, se vía con aura negra a su alrededor, sus ojos se veían apagados sin ningún toque de brillo y sonreía pero era una sonrisa muy temible,

-Que dice, yo no tengo nada tuyo- dijo Su algo confundida y tensa la mirada de Nina le daba miedo,

-¡NO TE HAGAS, ESTÚPIDA, BIEN SABES DE LO QUE HABLO! ¡ME QUIERES QUITAR A MI LYSANDRO! - grito parecía que lanzaba veneno

-Señorita Nina yo no le pertenezco y quiero decirle lo que usted tiene es una obsesión - no quería que siguiera pero me moleste, la mire seriamente ya tenia que detener es fanatismo que se estaba volviendo obsesión - Hací que por favor alejes de mi y de Sucrette por favor- mejor nos hubiéramos escapados en es instante,

Pero en cambio vi como Nina tomo a Sucrette jalandola entonces de la nada saco unas tijeras abriéndolas dejando el filo en su cuello, ella estaba sonriendo yo no sabia que hacer no quería que la dañara,

-Por favor Nina no le hagas daño a ella- estaba asustado, nunca sentí miedo pero viéndola en peligro a la chica de mis sueños, temía lo peor, Nina solo sonrió mas su sonrisa se amplio,

-Lys, Lys, Lys, la única forma que me quieras, es que ella no este, que desaparezca- Sucrette solo me miraba estaba asustada,

-Lys, tengo miedo, - al decir eso Nina enterró las tijeras en su pecho,

-¡Noooo!- fue lo único que dije, vi como su cuerpo se derrumbó de su pecho brotaba sangre, Nina sonreía estaba complacida por lo que hizo, en ese momento me cegó la furia y el coraje, agarre a Nina bruscamente la tire al suelo desmayada por el golpe tome las tijeras, iba a matarla pero algo me detuvo,

-Lys, no...no lo hagas, no...no cometas ese error,- Sucrette me detuvo tomo me mano, deje las tijeras y la tome entre mi brazos vía como seguía saliendo sangre, sus ojos su color se vía opacos se estaban muriendo, empeze a gritar por ayuda pero nadie respondía, -Lys, te...te amo, confió en ti- ella sonrió por ultimas vez, cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar,

-No, no, no, Sucrette quedate conmigo, yo también la amo, pero no me dejes- sentí como el líquido de mis ojos escurría por mis mejilla, empeze a soltar el llanto,

~ Fin del Flash Back ~

Al recordar es momento, sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a nublar, todos se fueron yo me quede los únicos que quedaban eran Castiel y Nathaniel pero después se fueron, me quede ahí viendo finamente su lapida, en ese momento me arrodille enfrente de ella, empeze a recitar un poema que me sabia,

Amargo día es hoy, pues mi amor a muerto en triste silencio.

Su comienzo no imaginé, y ahora su fín tan rápido me llegó.

No supe cual era mi deber, me limité a amar cuanto pude.

En silencio lo mantuve, hasta que exploté de tanto amar.

La hora de nuestro encuentro pronto se aproximaba...

Los nervios sobre mi se avalanzaban...

La calma no me llegaba...

Extraños sentimientos me abordaban...

Donde siempre yo le esperaba...

La hora pasaba, y él no llegaba...

Pero no podía comprender la razón, pues él siempre puntual era.

Seguí esperando hasta que el alma ya no aguantaba...

Directa a mi casa me fuí, con llanto y falsas esperanzas...

Sonó el teléfono...

Lágrimas derramé en este triste día...

Maldito destino! gritaba...

Una noticia que mi alma aborrecia...que en la muerte me sumergía...

Muerte, por qué...

Muerte, por qué...

Cuando al amor yo me abría tú con tus manos le recibías...

Y ni siquiera le pude decir cuanto amor yo por él sentía...

Y ahora espero que pronto mi fín llegue para junto a él yacer.

Ya no hay esperanzas...

Ya no hay más amor que sentir...

porque él se llevó todo lo que en mí pudo haber...

Amor mio... vida mia... esperame...

Porque pronto mi amor te demostraré...

Extiende tu mano porque a ella yo me asidiré...

Amor mio... vida mia...esperame...

-Si tan solo, yo- empeze a susurrar - hubiera, te hubiera protegido, tu confíastes en mi y te falle,- me sentía mal, yo me quería morir- ¡DE QUE SIRVE LA VIDA SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO!- empeze a gritar,- Ya no tengo, para que vivo- en ese momento saque un revolver de mi abrigo, me apunte con el en el pecho, estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo cuando sentí algo cálido en mi mano y hombro, subí la mirada era ella pero como,

-Lys, no lo hagas, por favor,- ella se acerco a mi quedando enfrente de mi, ella irradiaba luz,- Tu eres mi vida, así que vivela- sonrió se acerco mas me abrazo después se acerco a mis labios y me beso luego empezó a desvanecerse pero antes de desaparecer - Confió en ti - no pude evitar sonreí todo parecía un sueño, pero no lo fue ella se presento ante mi ahora era un ángel, un bello ángel y antes de irme me puse escribir una pequeña poesía y se la deje ahí,

Desde ese entonces, nunca deje de visitarla era la única cosa que nunca olvidaba, llegaba la saludaba, me sentaba siempre que estaba ahí me llega la inspiración para canciones, estaba ahí sentía su presencia, su energía, su alegría, y su amor,

Hay les dijo que no paro de llorar, pero bueno ojala les allá gustado, no me vaya a matar, pero una pregunta para el siguiente cap, ¿aquien quiere primero a Kentin o Armin?

~Aceptó sugerencia, opiniones y críticas,~

Gracias a los reviews A dian.2216wolf, Llama de Fuego, Minorii Whitehold, isa96magica, Zuzu Liin, LovelessAyami, aleaby y a natashalove se los agradezco de corazón,


End file.
